Anything More Than That
by SoularFlare
Summary: Mickie James feels a bit insecure about herself. Her boyfriend looks to set her vision straight. One-shot


Anything More Than That--Mickie James feels a bit insecure about herself. Her boyfriend looks to set her vision straight. One-shot, though I'm not sure how I feel about the ending...

Her Virginia home was wide and spacious, a single-story ranch-style building, not even five miles from her family's home. Last night, just like every other time she was able to come home, they had a huge family dinner at their house, with her brother, grandmother, and aunts and uncles and cousins all coming out of the woodwork for the event. Still full of the laughter and happiness from the night before, Mickie James padded around the tiled floor in a large t-shirt and pair of boy shorts doing menial household chores without complaint, vacuuming and doing several loads of laundry to pack before she went back out on the road again. Tossing in a load of delicates on gentle/cold, Mickie decided that she should get clean too, and so she headed for her bathroom. Fiddling with the water, she toyed with it until it was just warm enough before stepping into the walk-in shower and shutting the frosted glass door. She let her thoughts wander as she lathered, rinsed and repeated, letting the grime of a good day's work swirl down the drain, and she smiled, humming a wordless little tune as she scrubbed. After she had completely rinsed off, the brunette Diva squeezed the water out of her hair and stepped out, shrieking a bit as the cooler air hit her freshly washed skin. Hurrying for her towel, she wrapped it around herself and scuttled back into her bedroom, where she found her cell phone blinking with a missed call from her fellow Diva Melina Perez. Along with the call came a text message that was also from the city-bred Latina, who tactlessly asked her, "how's the rusticating going? Getting ticks from all the sticks? LOL!! Call me!"

Biting her lip to keep from grinning, Mickie dialed her friend's number and danced along to the ringback tone that played in her ear. Leaning over and peering out of her window, she greeted the other former Women's Champion when she picked up.  
"Mickie Dee! Where were you that you could not answer my all-important phone call?" Melina demanded.  
The brown-haired woman giggled. "I was freshening up so I could be presentable in your presence," she quipped, watching the sun begin to sink beneath the trees.  
"Har, har," the Latina said. "You joke, but little do you realize that I have a _very_ important piece of news for you!! You're the second person I told, second only to Dave. I'm so excited!"  
Mickie couldn't help but be swept up in the suspense and excitement. "OK, so, tell me already! Jeez, don't leave me hanging!"  
"OK, OK, OK," Melina took a deep breath. "Guess who's going to be featured in the Swimsuit Addition of Sports Illustrated this spring?!"  
Mickie gasped. "You're _kidding_!?"  
Melina let out a joyful shriek. "No way, _mamacita_, telling the 100 truth here! Can you believe it?"  
The two Divas shared a girly giggle moment. "I'm so happy for you 'Lina!!" Mickie gushed.  
"I didn't even know that Vince sent in my most recent studios! He said he wanted it to be a surprise, and I guess he got his wish, 'cause I sure am surprised! I knew that my augmentation was a good idea!"  
Mickie was silent as her friend continued to babble on, before hearing her boyfriend come home.  
"Oh, Dave's back, I gotta go babe, he wants to 'celebrate'." The Latina giggled. "Call me when you land, I'll come get you, 'K? Alright sweetie, talk to you later, bye!"

Dial tone.

Tossing her phone back onto the bed, Mickie sighed and slipped across the room to a large mirror. It was tall, oval antique that had come to her through her favorite great-aunt after she had passed away two years ago. The border was sterling silver and the sides were engraved with flowers and intertwined vines that snaked all the way around the frame. Semi-precious stones outlined the petals and leaves, giving color to the otherwise blank surface.  
Letting her towel fall and puddle around her feet, the brunette eyed her naked form with a critical glance. She was pretty, and had a good form, with shapely, athletic legs, and flat stomach, but her breasts, while perky, she sighed, were smaller than that of most of the other Diva's. Melina had been smaller like this before, but had recently gone up a size, and now she was modeling in Sports Illustrated.  
Did something that simple really make all the difference? Eyeing herself as strictly as she was, she heard not the front door open and her boyfriend drop two bags of groceries on the kitchen counter.

It was not until he entered the room and she caught sight of him in her mirror did she notice him, his dark eyes flashing a curious look. She glanced at Matt Hardy, but said nothing.  
"Whatcha doin, darlin?" he drawled as he came up behind her.  
She shrugged. "Melina called today," was all she said.  
"Ah, how are she and Batista doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and nuzzling her neck.  
She shrugged again. "Vince sent her most recent studios to Sports Illustrated. She's been selected to pose for the swimsuit addition," she answered, her voice leaden.  
"Well that's cool…and you sound _so_ enthusiastic."  
"I'm happy for her, I really am, but…she talked about her augmentation and how she knew it would be good for her and her career…"  
It was then that Matt caught a glimmer of understanding. Mickie, a much more down-to-earth individual, knew she was not built like her fellow Divas, whom she felt were far more glamorous than she. She pulled away from him and the mirror, but he caught her arm and gently brought her back.  
Stroking her uncovered stomach lightly, he caught her eyes in the mirror and gave her a stern look. "Listen to me," he began. "You have got to be the most beautiful  
woman I have ever seen. You're perfectly proportionate to your height and size. Don't you think a big pair of knockers would look a bit funny on you, you tiny thing?"  
She couldn't help but giggle at this and feel a bit ashamed of herself. She looked away, but he tenderly guided her face and eyes back to her reflection in the glass.  
Holding her gaze, he continued. "I'm going to tell you something that my dad told me a Jeff a long time ago, so listen up." His fingers suddenly ceased their ticklish patterns and cupped her breasts with his large, calloused hands, making her moan softly. Kissing her neck with a devilish grin he pulled her tighter against his broad frame, his long dark hair brushing her scented skin.  
"Anything more than a handful is a waste."  
Eyes wide, she allowed her lover to whip her around and kiss her fully before letting him lead her to their bed, where he proceeded to restore her confidence in the most passionate way he knew how. Needless to say, the issues of her imperfections were banished, and never brought up again.

A/N: It's common knowledge that Melina Perez and David Bautista are an item in real life. However, her breast augmentation and the Sports Illustrated offer are both figments of my imagination. I just really like Melina, who would never let herself pose for Playboy, and for good reason. The next best thing would be the Swimsuit Edition, where she would be clothed, but still extremely sexy. I just thought she'd take kinder to that, its just something I feel that she would probably do.


End file.
